


Caught in her web

by Chrirocks01



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrirocks01/pseuds/Chrirocks01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen was killed that night in Oscorp tower. She didn't listen to Peter, and hung up on him and didn't get out, leaving him to deal with the grief and guilt it causes him. But he learns to live again, and to love again. All thanks to an incredibly rude and sarcastic<br/>brunette that goes by the name of Jess. SECOND FANFIC EVER! DON'T FLAME! I get constructive criticism, but just don't take it overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I NO OWN!
> 
> So this is my first Spiderman story, and only my second fanfic. I just want to know what you guys think. Should I make it a whole story, a two shot, what? Am I off to an ok start? Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's short, so I'll make the next chapter longer, if you want me to continue that is. BTW, I suck at action scenes.

Peter Parker wanted to forget. He wanted to forget Gwen. Wonderful, beautiful, amazing Gwen,who he had found laying on the floor of Oscorp tower,her throat ripped out by the lizard. He wanted to forget Captain Stacy, and the look on his face when he informed him that his daughter was dead. He had to say how sorry he was, how he never meant her to get hurt, and how she meant the world to him. But he never gotten the chance, because Captain Stacy died too, clawed open by the lizard.

Peter wanted to forget the sympathetic stares and glances, the harsh,blaming words of Gwen's former friends, and most of all, Mrs. Stacy. Mrs. Stacy, who by all rights should have hated him, (not for being spiderman, which she didn't know about), but for not being the one to keep her away from the tower that night. For not being the one to keep her safe. 

But instead of ranting at him, hating him, cursing him, she had merely drew him into a hug and told her how sorry she was. A woman who had just lost both her husband and her daughter, sorry for him. It was right then and there that Peter decided he would always keep an eye out for Gwen's family, and protect them as he should have protected her.

So, to forget all of this, Peter swang. He swang around the city, fighting crime whenever and wherever he could find it. Immersed himself in the rush of adrenaline he got when his fist connected with the face of a criminal, of someone who deserved the consequences of their actions. Gwen hadn't deserved what she got. She had saved the city from being turned into giant mutant lizards, and in return had her throat ripped out and her father killed, though she hadn't even been around to see that part.

Aunt May was worried about him. He could see it in her gaze every time he came home, his face scratched and covered in bruises. But she never said a word, somehow knowing that whatever she said would somehow make his guilt worsen, make him hate himself even more. So she just quietly pulled him into a hug every time he came home, even going so far as to wait up until the early morning sometimes, just to be able to welcome him home. And every time she did this, he felt all the negative feeling he now harbored fade away just the slightest bit, and felt the love he felt for her growing stronger.

Peter didn't always spend all his time fighting crime and staying at home. There was school, which he wouldn't graduate from for a couple more months yet. He bet that if Gwen had lived long enough, she would have been the valedictorian. She probably would have made an amazing speech too, if she had only listened and got out of the tower when Peter told her too. Now she was lying in a grave at the local cemetery, which Peter visited for an hour each day.

Peter had also found a job. It was a small job at a local newspaper and it payed a little over minimum wage, but it had flexible hours, and that made it ideal. All he had to do was take pictures of what they told him to, and try to get them turned in within the length of time they gave him. His boss had a soft spot for him, he could tell. He had at first thought it was pity, but when he confronted her about it, she had merely said that he reminded her of someone she knew at that age. Someone strong, yet fragile all at once. She was his third favorite person now, after his aunt and Ms. Stacy. 

There was one other thing Peter did, that no one else, living or dead, knew about. He had found an old, rundown neighborhood in New York, completely abandoned. The buildings were quite tall though, and so as soon as he was done school and before he went patrolling , he would go to the tallest building and just sit there, thinking. 

Surprisingly, he didn't think about Gwen, or being spiderman, or what he was going to do for college. He thought about miscellaneous things, things he had thought about before becoming spiderman, before Uncle Ben was killed.

He thought about knew tricks he could try on his skateboard, new movies out that he wanted to see, how he could see if there were any updates he might want to make on his camera. A new lense maybe, possibly even a new colored strap. 

Anything that came to mind, he thought about it , sometimes just spending hours up there, with just him and his thoughts, completely alone and unnoticed. And so, it came as a huge surprise to him when he swung himself up to what he had come to call the Spider's Nest, and there, sitting perched on top of an old, relatively large crate, was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NO OWN!

Peter stared, blinking stupily. The girl sat there and showed no sign of noticing him, scribbling furiously in the notebook that sat in her crossed lap. Though now that Peter took a closer look, he could see she had big, black colored earphones on, so it wasn't really that big of a surprise that she hadn't heard him land. The cord to them was connected to the smartphone laying beside her.

Plus, she was completely focused on whatever she was writing, absent-mindedly reaching up to push her long brown hair out of her face whenever it blocked her sight.  
Speaking of sight, what an interesting one she was. She was wearing dark, boot cut jeans, neatly tucked into a pair of steel toed combat boots. 

Her way-too-big black tee shirt hung loosely off of her slightly bigger frame, a black colored hoodie sitting sprawled across her lap, underneath her notebook. He could see a sliver colored necklace swinging from her neck, but couldn't quite make out what was attached to it. There was also a tatty old watch on her wrist.

Her wavy brown hair spilled down her back, forming a silky dark pool behind her. From what he could see of her eyes from behind the glasses she was wearing, they were a mesmerizing cats-eye green, framed by long lashes. Her tan skin and the black wire rims she was wearing just made the color pop out all the more.

It took a few moments for Peter to realize he was staring, and quite intently too. But, as luck would have it, just as he was about to turn around and leave, she glanced up. Her widening green eyes somehow locked with his brown through his mask, and her lips opened slightly in surprise.

They stared at each other for about a second before she let out a small yelp of surprise, throwing herself backwards in shock, dropping her notebook and jacket. Her earphones fell off her head, and her glasses flew off of her face. With the amount of force she used, it wasn't that unexpected when she sent herself straight off the back of the crate.

The unfortunate thing was this: the crate was quite close to the edge of the roof. So when she pushed herself away from Peter, she had sent her body straight over the edge, her yelp of surprise turning into a shriek of terror.

Peter hadn't even had time to fully process what had happened before his body had quickly went into overdrive, sending him sailing completely over the crate, and right off the edge of the roof.

He quickly shot a web towards the falling girl, and one back at the building he had just jumped from. He couldn't help but to grunt slightly when the webbing pulled taunt, not prepared for how much she weighed due to the tee shirt hiding her figure. With a small groan of exertion, he sent her swinging upwards, directly above the rooftop she had fallen from.

It took a second for him to leap up the wall, making it back to the top of the roof just in time to catch her falling figure. He gently set her feet on the floor, and then they just stood there, staring akwardly at one another.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask if she was alright, she slapped him, right across the face. An honest-to-god, whole body bitch slap! It sent him straight to the floor, holding his throbbing cheek and looking up at her in shock.

She glanced down at her hand and then at his face mask , almost looking even more shocked than he was. That shock quickly gave way to anger though, and he couldn't help but shrink slightly under her fiery gaze.

For some reason, he even felt the urge to get onto his knees and grovel, but restrained himself, though just barely.She then opened her mouth, and gave him the worst tounge lashing of his life.

"What.The.HELL! Don't you know better to go sneaking up on someone who's on the edge of a freaking ROOF, for God's sake? Just because your spiderman doesn't give you the right to perv on anyone you please! I don't care even care if your the fucking Queen of Shiba! You can't just go around being a creeper just because you can stick to walls and take the term Peeking Tom to a whole new level! I mean,god! Next thing I know I'll be looking out my fucking tenth story bedroom window and I'll find your creepy as hell face mask peering in!"

Peter, who had been biting his tongue since the Queen of Shiba part of the rant, couldn't take it anymore. The hilarity and absurdness of the situation had finally gotten to him. And so, with a gasp of air, he threw back his head and laughed. 

Tears streamed down his face and soaked into his mask, his stomach hurt, and he couldn't breath. And it was the best he had felt in months. The girl, who's name he still didn't know, took one look at him and started laughing herself. Pretty soon, they were both on the ground, gasping desperately for air.

He had just gotten his breathing under control when she sent him into a new fit of giggles by opening her mouth and dryly stating, " What a great first impression I make,huh?"

He had just taken off his mask to wipe at his eyes when he realized what he had done. Shooting a quick glance at the girl, he was relieved to find that she wasn't paying attention to him, and was instead rummaging around in a lunch-box he hadn't noticed sitting next to the crate. Even so, he barely had time to shove his mask back on when she turned around, two coke cans in one hand, and a bag of dark chocolates in the other.

She walked over to where he was sitting on the floor of the roof, and plopped herself down next to him. She silently handed him his can of coke, hers already at her lips. She had placed the bag on chocolates on the ground in front of them. When it became apparent he wasn't drinking his coke, she lowered her own and raised and eyebrow at him.

"I hope you know I'm not taking my mask off, right?" He asked.

She gave him a look that practically screamed of how much of a dumb ass he was and slowly said, " You can role up your mask to your nose, right?" as if speaking to a small child.

Instead of answering, he did just that, taking a sip of his coke and trying to ignore her sniggering from right beside him. They sat there quietly for a while, just sipping on their sodas, and eating dark chocolate. 

It was about an hour later that the girl suddenly looked at her wristwatch and cursed. She leapt up and began to gather her stuff, placing her glasses back on her nose and throwing her notebook and earphones in her bookbag, which had appeared out of nowhere. She slipped her phone into her back pocket, shrugged on her jacket, and threw her bag over her shoulder.

She turned around and walked back over to Peter, looking slightly regretful and apologetic. In response to his silent question, she quickly started to explain . 

" I'm so sorry, but I have to go pick up my brother from soccer practice. I'm already running late, and I don't want for him to have to wait for me all by himself." As she said this, she had already started backing towards the door leading from the roof, looking anxious and just a bit worried.

" It's no problem, I get it. Besides, I have to go start patrolling now anyway. " Peter reassured, standing up, leaving his empty can where it was. He could get it tomorrow. He picked up the bag of chocolates, walking over to her and placing it into her hand. 

He looked at her from behind his mask, the only sign of his expression coming from his still uncovered mouth and nose. His lip quirked up at the corner, and he gave her his first real smile in months.

Just as he turned away, his hands reaching up to pull down his mask, he heard a quite, " Wait a minute."

He turned back to her quizzically, his head tilted to the side. He opened his mouth to ask her what was up when, all of a sudden, he felt a pair of lips on his. 

Peter felt his knees weaken just the slightest bit, his arms instinctively circling around her waist, bringing her even closer. He couldn't help the tiny moan that came out of his lips when she opened her mouth, drawing him in even more. By the time their lips separated, he was a panting mess, and her hair looked like it had just been treated with the worst-case of bed head in history, thanks to him raking his hands through it.

She stepped back and quietly said, "Thank you for saving my life, Spiderman. I know I'm not the lightest girl around, so that probably hurt your arms a bit. I'll see you around."

With that, she turned around and headed to the door, though not before pressing a piece of paper into his hand. Just before she could disappear through it, Peter called after her, "Hey, what's your name?"

She looked over her shoulder, gave him a small smile, and winked. Before he could ask again, the door closed behind her. Peter gave a little sigh of disappointment before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, carefully unfolding it. 

There was a number on it, that was hopefully hers, and not a fake one. What made him smile though, was underneath it. In small, neat letters, there was one word:

Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I suck at action scenes. Btw, Peter had on his costume last chapter. Couldn't have him giving away his identity quite yet,which would have happened had he thrown himself after Jess without his costume on. If anything doesn't make sense,tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEW! BTW, if you see some stuff in later chapters that you might have read in other stories I'm sorry. I've read a lot of fanfiction, so I remember a lot of stuff I read,but I don't know who it's from. If you think it's yours,just comment with what you think I took,and write a short summary of your story. If I remember reading it,I'll take it down. If not,then I borrowed it from somewhere else or came up with it.


End file.
